You put the spike in my heart
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: OCxVarious. When Medusa sends Sid to dig something up in the middle of the desert, Brew isn't all that he discovers, buried beneath the dirt and sand. My OCVersion of the Third Gorgon sister.
1. Chapter 1

**[(A Sound _Soul _dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body.)]**

**

* * *

**

"I don't mind all the digging, but what could Medusa be hiding here. . .?"

'_Nghh. . .What's that sound? Did someone say. . .__**Medusa**__?'_

For the first time in years I was vaguely aware of my surroundings.

My body struggled with regaining consciousness after so long, thus my eyes seemed as if they were blatantly refusing to open, un-eager to catch a glimpse of the overwhelming darkness that surely engulfed my fragile form.

"I haven't even seen anything down here so far. . .but I can't give up, that's not the kind of man I was, after all - whoa!" _**Thunk!**_

My ears, however, were much more compliant as I quickly picked up on the sounds of something distinctly metal making contact with my wooden prison.

"This - _This_ is huge," The same male voice I'd overheard before pressed onward, immediately followed by the sound of sand as it slid off a tarnished lid. "It's almost like. . .a coffin!"

If such a realization had dawned upon any normal man, they would've become frozen with fear. They would have abandoned all pursuits and more importantly, abandoned me.

Yet, this particular one seemed to possess no fear of what he probably presumed to be death.

I could only pray to God - one that I _don't_ believe in, by the way - that this fellow was not a necrophylliac of any kind.

"Did Medusa wish to show us the body of someone she's killed? No, it couldn't be. . .that would be-" The male muttered, trailing off as he prepared for the worst.

Nevertheless though, in one fluid motion the serpent-shaped lock was broken.

Just what he used? Well, I don't give a damn. . .because you see, thanks to my mystery man:

_I was __**free**__. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**SOUL 1 - OUT OF THE FRYING PAN AND INTO THE OVEN - Damn you, Meddy ~**

* * *

The man was brave - brave, but skittish.

And this was, of course, all because I was too weak to push the lid open myself.

He wasn't, though. I could definitely sense the potential strength of his soul.

"Oh excuse me, kind sir, could you be a babe and get me out of here ~?"

". . .AHHH! TALKING CORPSE, TALKING CORPSE!"

Well, _that_ went well. Don't you agree? -_-

Before I could attempt to assure him that I was most certainly not a corpse, he had a sudden change of disposition.

"Wait a minute - who cares? I'm a zombie myself, sheesh!" He proclaimed, laughing at the irony of a legion of the living dead being afraid of his supposed very own kind.

"So then, you must be strong, right?" I probed, trying my best to succeed at flattery.

After all, I needed to get out of this stupid box - however homey it might have been.

"I could let you out, but first. . .are you what the witch Medusa wanted us to find?" His question was hesitant, almost like he was wary of me.

I flinched at the very mention of her - my sister.

_'So, darling old Meddy sent someone to me, eh? No doubt it's only for __**this**__. . .'_

My hands tensed around the object they were holding: A dusty wooden box complete with a black snake emblem on the cover.

"Well, not exactly ~ But if you let me out, I think I can show you exactly what you're looking for, Mister Zombie, sir." I bargained sweetly.

There was only a moment's hesitation before the lid was flipped just in time to be in sync with the fluttering open of my eyelids.

I couldn't resist the urge to hiss at the damn sunlight as it practically burned my yellow orbs.

"Y-You. . .!" Suddenly a bulky blue figure appeared, towering over me and thankfully blocking out that annoying light.

Obviously he'd caught sight of my striking features, but I wasn't quite sure if he was put off by my pearly white fangs. . .or my slanted yellow eyes that he probably recognized quite well, or at least he _should_ recognize them if he knows my sister as well as he had lead me to believe.

"You're a - Medusa - she - " He sputtered, blank white eyes widening in disbelief.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" I interrupted, raising a shaky finger to silence him.

"Before you do something you'll regret, Mister Zombie, I do believe that Meddy wanted you to have this - the one, the only, Brew."

Damn, I'm good. I should be in advertisement. Pft.

Almost as if he didn't believe me, the overgrown Smurf took the wooden box from my hands.

Flipping the lid almost as suavely as he had the lid to my coffin, my new zombie companion could only gasp at the metallic object before him.

"This looks like - No, this is. . ._Brew_." He was slack-jawed.

"Like I said. . .right?" I was smug.

- And hungry, might I add.

"So, Mister Zombie, could you pick me up? I'm sure you'll want to take me where ever it is you're going, and I don't really have the stamina to walk. . .or _fly_~"

The zombie merely nodded, too fascinated by one of Eibon's greatest creations to spare me a second glance.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I, Sid the zombie, can do that for you. . .~"

At his compliance, I smirked.

"_Thanks_, Siddy Boo."

* * *

If I liked fish, I might use the saying, "_Out of the frying pan and into the oven_!" here.

However, I don't. Not really, and anyway - since when have you ever seen someone burn a bat?

No, what's much more probable, it seems, is to throw one in a_ jail cell_.

"THE KIND OF MAN I WAS WOULD HAVE MADE YOUR PUNISHMENT A LOT WORSE!"

Oh dear, Sid was angry. I guess I deserved it, though. . .

I mean, I didn't really warn him about the biting before he scooped me up in his arms.

But, how else was I supposed to get back some damn strength? Vitamins.

Yeah, I think not.

But - don't get the wrong ideas, here. I may be a bat, but I'm not a vampire.

I'm a witch. I prefer souls to blood - most of the time.

And I have this nifty little talent of sucking the strength of a person's soul from their body simply by biting them. In my opinion, it's much more useful than, I dunno, _VECTOR_ PLATES?

"LOVE YOU TOO,_ BOO_~!" I cooed, knowing fully well that my affectionate exclamation would reach him even if he had to hear it through the tiny hole in the door of my new prison.

". . .Damn _witches_." He grumbled, stalking off.

It was just like a man, living or dead, to treat me like that.

He uses me for my body and my Brew, and then he leaves me to rot in my misery.

Fehhh. How typical.

And let me tell ya, it wasn't a pleasure to bite that creep; zombie flesh is revolting.

Therefore, the man that just deserted me will realize eventually that I was the best action he was ever going to get! Kufufu. . .

"Ohoh~ Is _another_ of my kind here. . .?"

I recognized the sudden trill almost immediately as it rang through the halls.

Medusa Gorgon. I wasn't fooled. She knew damn well that I was here, and on her behalf no less. . .

"_No_." I sniffed in response to her ditzy query before making myself comfortable by resting my head against the cold stone wall.

Lemme tell ya, though, it would have been even better if they chained me up upside down.

* * *

"Come on, come on, let's _go_!"

Suddenly I was awoken from my peaceful and not to mention willing slumber.

"What? How rude ~ I was sleeping, you know. . ." I pouted.

Then. . .Then my gaze fell upon the rude intruder.

He was gorgeous, for a red head anyway.

"I don't care if you were, or did you forget that you're a prisoner here. . .?"

The gorgeous ginger countered, eyes narrowing in business-like distaste.

He roughly yanked me up from the ground as I sighed.

"Okay, well actually. . .I didn't think of myself as a prisoner, I thought of myself as an uninvited guest. However, if you wanna play it like that, you can rough-handle me all you want, _cutie_ ~"

I don't think it was "_just my imagination_" that the male's cheeks tinted.

After all, what would a witch be if not an enchantress of the opposite sex. . .?

"T-That-Tch. Stop playing around, witch. Lord Death wishes to see you."

Awh, the cold shoulder - DISLIKE!

". . ._Fineee_, but - FUCK! Do you think he remembers me? Oh dear, if I had known I would have made an effort to look presentable for an old. . .friend." I rambled, clutching at my onyx black strands of hair in panic.

Directly behind of me, I couldn't help but pick up on the sound of Sid's snickering.

"What a peculiar girl. . ." He muttered, utterly bemused.

He seemed as if he wanted to say something directly to me, but instead he settled with turning his back on the red headed male and I.

"You go on ahead, Spirit, I can deal with Medusa."

I don't know if the ginger "_Spirit_" guy noticed or not, but at the mention of my sister's name I twitched once more.

"Hmph. . ."

* * *

"So. . .~?"

I think that perhaps I really did die in that casket.

Or perhaps I'm still "asleep."

At any rate, that would explain the bazaar dream world I was now viewing.

Everything was **wrong**.

I was indeed standing before Lord Death in his Death Room, yet. . .

His mask was cute and so was his voice.

It wasn't terrible or anything, but a cute and cuddly Grimm Reaper? _Weird_.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself. . .?" The Reaper prompted, huge and utterly comical white hands clasped in anticipation.

If not for the grip of that Spirit guy, keeping me upright, I definitely would have face-planted.

"But Grimmy~! Don't you remember me? SEE, SPIRIT? I _KNEW_ THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" In the blink of an eye, I turned to face my captive.

"W-_Whaa_?" Spirit sputtered, eyes widening in surprise.

I wasn't quite sure whether he was startled by my lack of an honorable title for the Reaper or by my incessant wailing.

For effect, I jutted out my lower lip in what must have been an adorable pout.

"I told you Lord Death probably wouldn't remember me. _Damn_ it, my sisters always were the more infamous witches. . ." I muttered, pissed off at my lack of a reputation.

Damn Meddy. Damn Ara. _ *

"YOUNG LADY!" And there was the voice I knew and loved - or loathed.

Apparently it was quite a feat for the Reaper to use his normal tone of voice nowadays, as Spirit was quick to let out a gasp.

". . .Yes, Grimmy - _err_, Shinigami-sama?" I spouted, not really in the mood to lose my soul today.

"You owe us some explanations, I think. Like perhaps why on Earth one of my men found you, buried deep underground in a crypt of sorts. Or maybe, why you were in possession of B-"

I began to shrink back at all the questions until I was saved by the serpent.

"_NYX_~!" Suddenly two new figures appeared within the "Death Room."

One of them, be it ever so bittersweet, was my sister.

Much to the disbelief of everyone else, she broke free from her restraints if only to ambush me in a long awaited glomp which, of course, brought Spirit down as well.

Thank goodness too, because the ground probably would have hurt if I had fell on it.

"MEDDY~!" I called back sweetly, my voice laced with fake affection.

"_Little_ sister, my, how I've missed you!" Despite her apparent glee, she smirked ruefully.

Spirit and Sid gasped.

And I groaned.

"Damn it, Meddy!" I shrieked, pissed that she'd given away my secret so easily.

I was absolutely livid with her, until I caught sight of her uh, predicament. . .

She looked like a _six_ year old.

And once again, need I reiterate - **Everything. Is.****Wrong**. ~


	3. Chapter 3

**SOUL 2 - TO MAKE A BARGAIN WITH THE SNAKE - The truth?**

**

* * *

**

"You two are enjoying yourselves _immensely_, aren't you? Because of you, the world is on the brink of disaster. . .~"

At the Reaper's accusation, I blinked.

"Uh, sir, did you not see that I was in the middle of a crisis?" I scoffed, releasing my sister from a half-hearted embrace in order to put my hands on my hips.

"Oh ~ What would that be?" The reaper inquired, fixating his gaze upon me.

Was he _stupid_. . .? "My sister is now Chibi-Meddy, Grimmy." I explained bluntly.

To hell with honorifics, if I wasn't already dead for talking back to him, well - I was safe for now.

"Oh do you like it? I had to get a makeover, teehee. You should really meet my stylist, Rachel-"

"MEDUSA! You came here to talk to me, didn't you? Not Nyx "_The Trix_" Gorgon." The Reaper roared, losing his composure once more.

I tend to have that effect on people, you see.

But at the familiar nickname I was touched.

"GRIMMY **REMEMBERS** ME~!" I beamed, revealing my fangs to Spirit and Sid.

"T-There are three Gorgon sisters. . .?" Sid questioned, trembling slightly.

"Yes, after all. Three's a crowd, right? The cool crowd. ~" GrinGrin.

"Yeah, right." Spirit agreed, although I found his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I-"

"Nyx, it seems your years in hibernation have left you a bit rambunctious. . .however, right now I _need_ you to hush up for me." Medusa murmured, narrowing her yellow orbs at me threateningly.

If that wasn't enough to make me second-guess my hyperactivity, the snake-tattoo coiling around her arm certainly was.

". . .Whatever." I scoffed, crossing my shackled arms over my chest rather uncomfortably.

"Now, Shinigami, what you said may be true. . .but I'd still like to show you my gratitude for speaking with me." Medusa stated, her tone very proper and polite.

"Hmm. . ." The Reaper murmured, deep in thought.

"Let's get to the point. . ." Medusa stated, not really giving him much time to think.

"First, there's the matter of the restraints upon my sister and I. . .perhaps you could remove them?" Medusa ventured, flailing about in her iron shackles and such.

Before anything else could be said, I smirked.

"OOH! I WANT SPIRIT TO REMOVE MINE~!" I declared, batting my eyelashes rather cutely at the red head in question.

"**NYX**!" Medusa scowled at me.

I sighed. "Oh, woe is me, these are so uncomfortable!" I complained blandly.

I didn't see it, but I'm sure she nodded in approval.

"Yes, with you standing there, it's not like we _need_ them." Medusa pointed out.

I'm really not sure why we're pretending to need someone else's help, though.

I mean, I could take mine off easily with all the strength I "_borrowed_" from Sid.

"Don't play with me! If either of you wanted those restraints off, you could have removed them a long time ago." The Reaper pointed out, pointing an accusatory finger at my sister.

"Well, my sister couldn't. She _has_ been sleeping for several years, after all. . ." Medusa pointed out.

Although she seemed slightly disappointed upon discovering that I was lively rather than lifeless.

"Sid and I went out to eat before we came here ~" I assured her, winking at the crusty zombie.

"Well, either way, it would be meaningless to take off our own shackles of oppression." Madusa pointed out coyly, hopping around rather cutely in her chained up six year old form.

"Hmph." The Reaper huffed although he nodded to Spirit.

"Alright, don't try anything. . .or I won't think twice about ripping you apart." Spirit threatened.

I was rather shocked that he went to free my sister first.

"SPIRIT! DO _ME_ FIRST! ME! ME!" I pleaded, stomping my foot childishly.

"Sorry, Nyx. It seems like it will always be oldest first." Medusa smirked triumphantly the moment she was free.

At this I could only purse my lips. "Old _hag_. . .~"

Spirit laughed as he approached me, but it's a good thing that snakes can't hear well.

"Don't you try anything either - and you **know** what I mean by that." He added, laughter subsiding.

I nearly teared up on the spot at that.

"Oh, Spirit ~ Our first innuendo!" I blubbered, grinning the moment I was released.

My coal black wings that had previously been pinned to my sides rather forcibly unfurled as I grinned.

"Damn, that feels good!" I exclaimed quite chipperly, stretching out.

"Are those. . ._real_? Do they work?" Spirit questioned tentatively.

I was quite excited by this question.

"I can show you~! Ooh, Grimmy! Can I fly? Can I?" I pleaded, whirling around to face the Reaper.

"Do whatever you want, Nyx. You're not getting out of here unless I grant you permission." He informed me with a careless wave of his over-sized right hand.

"COOL!" I exclaimed, taking flight for the first time in well, forever.

* * *

**[Welcome to Air 3rd P.O.V.! This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for a shit-**_**tastic**_** ride~!]**

"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_~!"

At the sight of a naive, bat-themed witch zooming around the Death Room like it was Recess time for Kindergartners everyone else could only sweat-drop.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. . .that definitely is one peculiar witch." Sid noted.

"Just who is she, anyway? Who does she think she is?" Spirit scoffed, flicking a few strands of crimson hair out of his face.

"Well you see, gentlemen. . ." Medusa began, eager to explain like the little know-it-all she was.

"Obviously, Spirit, she's the youngest of the Gorgon sisters - Nyx." Lord Death pointed out, deciding to beat Medusa to her elaboration if only to tick her off a bit.

"Why haven't we heard of her before. . .?" Sid inquired, his blue brow furrowing.

"Because she's been severely inactive as of now, however, there was a time when she was as well known and as well feared as her siblings." Lord Death stated, lifting an index finger up pointedly.

"Or maybe because she was locked in a box underground. . ." Medusa sweat-dropped.

"Yes, well. Spirit, Sid, don't let her naive nature fool you, she's a strong adversary when the need presents itself." Lord Death warned cheerfully.

"SPIRIT~! LOOK AT ME, AREN'T I SUPER-AWESOME-SPECTACULAR-_AMAZING. _. .?"

As Nyx zoomed by once more, Spirit awkwardly decided to wave at her.

"Uh. . ._sure_?" He offered, thus causing Medusa to smile eeirly.

"Yes, she's strong for a runt. She's also quite annoying, but she grows on you. . .after all, everyone loves her. Even I. But, _especially_ Arachne ~" Medusa hinted, the smile still etched across her face.

"She and Arachne are close?" Spirit inquired, eyes widening.

Medusa merely giggled. "Aren't all siblings. . .?"

She was quite content with herself, until Lord Death saw fit to intervene.

"REAPERRRRR CHOP~!" _Thwack!_

A huge white hand made painful contact with Medusa's itty bitty forehead.

"Sir. . ." Spirit began chidingly as Medusa cradled her aching cranium.

"What? After all she's done, I think she deserves at least one Reaper Chop!" Protested Lord Death feebly.

"Chop! Chop!" Lord Death exclaimed, pretending to Reaper Chop his very own Death Scythe.

Meanwhile, Medusa was inwardly cursing the Reaper and his chop.

"Come here, now, what deal were you talking about?" Suddenly Medusa found herself being picked up by the hood of her hoodie.

"M-My bloomers are showing!" Medusa shrieked, trying desperately to hide her choice in underwear from the world.

"Excuse me, Reaper, but could you put me down?" She questioned, right eye twitching.

"BLOOMERS? Adorable ~ My Maka wore those when she was little ~ Sweet, sweet little baby bloomers. . ." Spirit exclaimed, beginning to ramble off to himself fondly.

It took her several moments of women's underwear discussions to regain focus in the conversation.

"Now, about this deal of yours. . ." Lord Death muttered and once again, Medusa was man-handled.

Cue more idle bloomer chit-chat.

And then _finally_. . .

"So, what do you say? The conditions of the deal are fair. . .and if anything, I think you're getting the better end of the bargain. What I'm offering is the answer to the question that's weighing heaviest on your mind now." Medusa smirked.

"We won't agree to a thing until we hear your conditions." Spirit stated stubbornly.

"Hmm. . .if you don't tell me, I'll pick you up by the hood again!" Lord Death warned before doing just that.

Spirit rambled on about "_cute liddo baby bloomers_" before Medusa eventually agreed to tell them everything.

"You honestly call yourselves _adults_. . .? Now, as for what I have to offer. . ."

* * *

I don't understand why she's walking away. . .

I don't understand why I'm still here.

I don't understand why the Reapers minions have enslaved me once more.

I don't understand why my sister walks away with sweet, sweet freedom.

"What - What's going on here. . .?" I sputtered, shooting Spirit a pleading glance.

"Well you see, Nyx, we of the DWMA have made a bargain with your sister." He explained ever so carefully.

I can understand that, but. . ._what_ was it?

_Why'_d they make a deal?

_What'_s the DWMA?

_Where_ am I?

_Why_ am I still here?

I. Don't. UNDERSTAND!

Although I remained in Spirit's temporary custody, I was surrounded by tons of tweenies.

They all inquired as to why Medusa was free, but surely they didn't seek the answer as much as I.

"Hello, Nyx! I _see_ you up there ~"

It was rather irritating that out of the sea of faces she turned to look at, she picked me out of the crowd.

"I know you might be angry right now, but I left you behind to look after my **child**. ~"

There was gasps, echoing throughout the tweenies as my mouth went agape.

. . .She has a child now? NO WAY!

"So, please, be a good auntie, and look after my darling little Chrona!"

That was the last thing she said to me - to anyone before she made her leave, her maniacal laughter traveling on the breeze.

". . ._Mother_. . ."

Suddenly, I caught the eye of a kid with hair the color of cotton candy.

Well, I guess that's a good reason to forsake me. . .right?

To play goddamn **babysitter**.

I growled under my breath just as a hand brushed gently against my shoulder.

_"You may be a witch, Nyx, but I think that even you deserve to know the truth. . ."_

_

* * *

_

_"Now, not only will I provide for you the location of the Kishin, but I will also endow upon you your very own little bargaining chip. . ." Medusa smirked._

_"Just what do you mean by that?" Spirit queried._

_"Why, I shall simply allow you to hold my little sister captive, of course." She continued._

_Immediately Spirit's face took on a look of horror as he recalled the little girl in his own life._

_Medusa selling her sister out? That was like Spirit betraying Maka. . .it wasn't right._

_"Rather then questioning your morals for selling your sister out, Medusa, I simply wish to inquire upon what use she would have for us. After all, if she's just recently woken up she knows nothing of what's going on. . .she has no useful information, and as of now I'm guessing her powers aren't at their peak." Lord Death reasoned, clasping his hands together._

_"I thought you would have picked up on it before, but Arachne cares for young Nyx deeply. . ." Medusa trailed off, hoping someone else would catch on._

_"So, if push comes to shove we could use her as a hostage. . .?" Spirit gasped._

_"Yes, why not sacrifice her life for the greater good? She's just a __**witch**__, after all. ~"_


End file.
